Humphrey: The Lone Wolf
by Mr Steal Your Girl
Summary: Humphrey is a lone wolf and he misses many things about pack life. Will a run in with a former pack mate get Humphrey to come back to the pack?
1. Chapter 1

**I know what I said of how I'm leaving the A &O archive, but this has been sticking around in my head for some time so...here it is!**

 _Somewhere in the Jasper Park Wilderness..._

"Wow, has it really already been three months already?", a grey coated lone wolf whispered to himself as he looked over an icy river at three other wolves. It's been awhile, but the wolf never forget them.

"Salty, Shakey, and Mooch" he whispered absently to himself. The three wolves were much skinnier then he last saw him, but that's to be expected from the winter season. Colder weather usually meant less prey.

As the wolf wondered to himself, the three wolves across the river spotted him.

"Is that...", Salty started.

"No, i-it can't be", Shakey stuttered.

"Humphrey?!" Mooch shouted out to the wolf across the river. The wolf looked startled at first, but only sadly glanced across the three wolves and fled.

The group of wolves were stunned for a bit, but shrugged it off.

"No way that could've been Humphrey, that wolf was way too big for him", Shakey declared.

"Yeah and remember what Winston said? Humphrey died on the way back from Jasper with Kate..."

Shakey and Mooch both said in a sad unison, "yeah".

Humphrey padded slowly away form his old friends to his den. All the nostalgic memories of Humphrey and his friends made him wince in sadness. Three months have passed since Kate ditched Humphrey and made her way home to Jasper Park. All the love Humphrey once felt for Kate was immediately turned into hatred as soon as she ditched him. How could she do that? He loved her and he made it pretty obvious. The only answer was Kate was a heartless bitch. Yeah, that's it. Humphrey didn't know what other answers there could have been.

As Humphrey was working himself up over Kate, a loud yelp met Humphrey's ears. He quickly recognized it as a she-wolf's yelp. Humphrey quickly ran through the trees towards the sound. As he reached the sound, the smell of blood wrapped around Humphrey's nose. Humphrey was met with a horrific scene. Blood was everywhere and a huge black wolf was on top of a blonde she-wolf.

"If you don't want me to mate with you, well I guess I'm going to have to force you to!" The black wolf said in a low booming voice.

The she-wolf yelped, "No!" and clawed the black wolf's snout. The black wolf staggered back spitting and cussing. As he did that, Humphrey met him with a ram in the side, sending the wolf sprawling towards a tree, ultimately whacking into it. The wolf shook his head and looked ferociously at the newcomer.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business, lone wolf!" The black wolf spit.

"I will not sit idly by while a another wolf gets raped!" Humphrey shouted back. The blonde wolf was sitting down, mouth gaped in awe of the powerful wolf that just saved her. The black wolf roared and through himself at Humphrey. Humphrey dropped to his belly and stuck out a paw to trip the other wolf. It worked and the wolf tripped and landed snout down in the snow. The wolf got up and growled at Humphrey.

"This isn't over yet, pup!" he growled, sprinting away from the clearing. Humphrey sighed in exhaustion and turned to the blonde wolf.

"Are you-", before he could get the words out, the blonde wolf was pressed up against his side, making him feel warm all over.

"Thanks so much for saving me!" the blonde wolf exclaimed. Humphrey then got a good look at the she-wolf's face and he went numb. He couldn't ever forget that face. The wolf Humphrey just saved was Kate!

 **Thanks for reading and please review! IDK if I'll ever update this again, but if I get a good amount of reviews, I will really consider it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! I heard your reviews and...I'm putting up another chapter! So, the power of the reviewer wins again...DAMN YOU! Oh god, sorry that was uncalled for. *Ahem* Anyway, let's jump right into this, right?**

Humphrey was tranquilized with fear. He looked at Kate through narrowed eyes, pure hate in them.

"Let me take you back to my pack for a feast! It's the least I can do for someone who just saved me!". Kate said, padding away from Humphrey. Humphrey realized she didn't recognize him. ' _Typical of Kate! Not recognizing the wolf you ditched all those months ago'_ Humphrey thought angrily to himself.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want you or your pack's _honorary_ feast.", Humphrey replied coldly and turning away to a different direction and walking slowly from her. Kate stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the dark gray wolf with pleading eyes.

"Come on, I know lone wolves would never turn down a free meal", she teased walking towards Humphrey.

"Yeah and what would you know about lone-wolf life, huh?" Humphrey replied cooly, not facing her.

Kate stopped and studied the wolf, "To tell you the truth, you remind me of a once good friend of mine. It would really ease my conscience if you came back with me." That caught Humphrey off guard. Humphrey knew exactly who the wolf Kate was thinking about. Little did she know, the wolf she was reminded of, was standing right in front of her. _'So, she thinks feeding some wolf that looks like me would ease her guilt? Oh, I'll show her how wrong she is'_ Humphrey thought deviously to himself.

"What happened to your "good friend"?", Humphrey questioned, still not facing her. Kate suddenly started to feel anxious. Her mind was reeling of the last memory she had with that wolf...

 _Flashback..._

 _Kate looked over at Humphrey with a bear inching him closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. She saw a log hollowed out and shaped like a sled._

 _"Great!", she whispered excitedly to herself. In closer inspection, though, she realized it wasn't big enough for the two of them. Kate then began to panic. She knew she could easily get out of there, but with Humphrey, they'd both be killed going down the mountain. As she panicked, she thought about her duty as a Alpha._

 _"If you want to be a great Alpha, you have to remember, pack comes first! No ifs ands or buts!", she clearly remembered Winston, her father, told everyone. As an Alpha, it was her duty to go back and unite the packs. Humphrey, on the other hand, didn't have any duties. As an Omega, he was easily replaceable. It wasn't like that many people would miss him, either. Kate, though, had lives depending on her. Kate made her mind up and she had to leave him._

 _"I'm so sorry Humphrey...", Kate muttered, letting a tear escape from her eye and whizzing down the mountain._

 _"Kate, what?! Kate! No! Don't leave me!", Humphrey yelped in pain from the mountain peak. That was the last thing she heard him say._

 _Back to Modern Day..._

As soon as Kate came back from spacing out, the wolf in front of her pinned her hard on the ground.

"Tell me what happened to him, now!", Humphrey growled, letting his hot breath hit her face.

"W-what?!" She screamed in pain he forced her foreleg backwards.

"Tell. me. now!", Humphrey spoked slowly, over prouncaiating every word. Kate gave up and told him what happened. Humphrey, satisfied, leapt off her calmly. Kate, though, was a sobbing mess.

"I didn't thing anyone would care!", Kate sobbed loudly. Humphrey, furious, growled, "That is not for you to decide!"

"I know and realize that! I'm so sorry! Please spare my life!", Kate sobbed, falling to the ground.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to! And about sparing your life...", Humphrey said coldly. Kate, looked up, with fear in her eyes.

"It's not worth taking"


End file.
